


DamiTim prompts

by varevare (varebanos)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt fills from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kittens! dami tim and kittiiesss (kestral)

"Is that a cat?"

Damian jumped when he heard Tim’s voice and hid his phone on his pocket. It wasn’t that he had anything to hide, just… he didn’t like being spied on.

"It is none of your business, Drake. Now leave me alone."

"I’m pretty sure it was a kitten." Tim smiled, peering over Damian’s shoulder. "You are using the phone charm that Dick gave you, that’s adorable."

"Cease your nonsense, Drake. You must be hallucinating. I threw that thing away."

"Sure you did," Tim replied with a knowing smirk, and Damian got up from the sofa, determined to leave the room before anything else might happen.

"It’s a pity that you did, though, because I just won this one a raffle and I thought you might interested."

While he was saying that, he put in front of Damian’s eyes a phone case with a cat on it. It even had cat ears on top.

"I guess I will throw it away, then. It doesn’t fit my phone."

Damian hated himself for it, but he grabbed the case in the moment Tim appeared like he was going to put it away.

"-tt-, don’t be an idiot, Drake, plastic is very contaminant and it would be a waste of resources if you did. I will take care of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you. (cornflakepizza)

Tim leaned back into his seat. The meeting had gotten way longer than two hours now, and running in so little sleep meant he didn’t feel like discussing the finer points of Wayne Enterprises exports to Canada. When he glanced at Damian -the younger boy had been attending these meetings regularly since he was 15-, Tim noticed he wasn’t paying any attention to the debate either. In fact, he was staring intently at Tim, a small smirk in his face that made Tim wish for a cold drink. Or a cold shower, either would do.  
  
It wasn’t fair that Damian had ~~reached~~ ~~passed~~ crushed puberty like _that_. All the perfect genetics modelled an already handsome face -the little shit hadn’t even gotten pimples- and a trained body into a walking, sneering wet dream that had no right to have a smile like that. Tim looked away, hoping his blush wasn’t noticeable, but he could still feel Damian’s eyes on him.  
  
His phone vibrated in his pocket. As a rule, Tim didn’t pick it up on meetings, but with the monotone voice of the Canadian branch’s president as a background, he decided he could make an exception. He glanced at the screen.  
  
 _From: Damian_  
 _I like your tie._  
  
Tim blinked and peeked at Damian, who was still smiling at him.  
  
 _To: Damian_  
 _Thanks, I guess?_  
  
Not a minute had passed before the phone vibrated again.  
  
 _From: Damian_  
 _I would like it even more if it was tying your wrists to my headboard._  
  
 _From: Damian_  
 _Your clothes would look better on my bedroom floor, too. I would prefer to be seeing you without them._  
  
Tim felt like he was going to die right there and now. There was no way anybody who looked at him wouldn’t notice how red his face was.  
  
 _To: Damian_  
 _We are in a meeting!_  
  
 _From: Damian_  
 _We won’t be always in a meeting._  
  
Just when Tim was going to reply -if he had any idea of what to reply, which he did not- somebody asked him a question, and he got pulled into the debate. There went his hopes of slipping away and taking care of his current problem in a bathroom stall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.  (winterysomnium)

Damian had a plan. His plan was based on three facts:  
  


  1. He wanted to seduce Timothy Drake.
  2. Timothy Drake hates Damian.
  3. Timothy Drake won’t be open to seduction if he is aware that it comes from Damian.



  
The obvious conclusion was to seduce Drake and making him develop feelings for him, while keeping him unaware that the person seducing him was Damian Wayne.  
  
Damian had tried disguises already, but Drake proved his outstanding talent and superior practice by recognizing him automatically. Every time. Even if Damian did nothing but walk past him in the street: Tim would turn around and say “Damian?”  
  
A disguise would not do, but it would be different if Drake did not see him. That’s why he went with the secret admirer approach.  
  
And it was working beautifully. He kept acting cold and bitter at Tim during the day, so he wouldn’t suspect a thing. However, at night, he was free to shower him with gifts and tokens of affection like he really wanted to. Cups of warm coffee slipped on the edge of the rooftops Red Robin was perched on to make surveillance, love letters slipped under his front door for when he came back from patrol…  
  
Tim had been weirded out at first, Damian admitted that much, but soon he had gotten used to it. The fact that there were no attempted kidnappings acompanying the gifts like there would have been if they came from some of his other admirers probably helped, though. In any case, now Damian had surveillance that showed Red Robin smiling when he found the carefully wrapped sandwich.  
  
Damian had finally found the error in his plan, though. Because there was no way he would be able to reveal himself now. He liked being able to surprise Tim and make him smile, and even if Tim liked his secret admirer, that didn’t mean he would like knowing it was Damian. Maybe he could just keep doing the same thing, giving Tim his affection in this way and looking at him from between the shadows-  
  
"Come out, Robin, I know you are there."  
  
Damn Drake and his training and talent. Damian had been careless, and he berated himself for it as he stepped away from the wall that had been providing him cover.  
  
"What do you want, Red Robin?" Damian asked, his voice full of his usual venom.  
  
"I know it’s been you the one leaving these things."  
  
To Damian’s infinite surprise, Tim was still smiling.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course I did. Nobody else would address a love letter to ‘Drake’. What I want to know is, when will you take me out on a date? It’s been months since you started with this. Not that I don’t appreciate it."  
  
"…Tomorrow. I will pick you up at six. We will have dinner."  
  
"Sounds lovely," Tim replied, sipping on his coffee.

Damian’s plans were the best plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: damitim and glasses (rahndom)

"Are those reading glasses?"

 

Damian reacted like a scared cat when he heard Tim’s voice, jumping from his seat and turning around to look at the other boy.

 

"Why are you sneaking around, Drake?" he asked, looking about as menacing as an angry kitten.

 

"I don’t share bed with people who call me Drake," Tim replied, "and you haven’t answered my question. Do you have glasses?"

 

"Why would I need glasses? I have perfect genetics."

 

"I’m not saying you need them, but I don’t need them either and I know what I saw."

 

Tim walked closer, cornering Damian against a wall. Pink flooded Damian’s cheeks, reminding Tim that even if he was taller now, Damian was also younger. And that he could be pretty adorable at times.

 

"…the other day you told the alien he looked cool with them."

 

Tim’s smile grew wider and without a word, he took Damian’s hands in his, carefully prying the glasses from them. Damian didn’t fight it, even though he kept looking as affronted as he had before, and allowed Tim to put the glasses on him.

 

It wasn’t easy not to snort. Damian’s face had the perfect balance between squinting and pouting to be completely adorable. Given how the pout deepened, it was obvious that Damian was able to read his expression regardless.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"I think I prefer you as you are," Tim replied, and pulling the glasses off Damian’s face carefully, he leaned up and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: damitim and staring (ashestodusttoashes)

The staring should have given him away. After the staring -which wasn’t glaring, hadn’t been for a long time- came the little touches and gestures that spoke nothing of the agression and dislike that, by Tim’s calculations, should still flood Damian’s thoughts about him. Neither made Tim realize what situation he was in, though.  
  
And nothing would have, if Dick hadn’t decided to meddle.  
  
"Tim! I’m glad you hadn’t left yet, I need to talk to you," Dick called, jogging in a way that made the batsuit look ridiculous. "Is Damian here?"  
  
"He’s not, but you know he’s usually in his bedroom at this time. What’s wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, it’s just… You know how Damian always stares at you, and insists you aren’t eating enough, and all that stuff?"  
  
"Of course I do," Tim replied, rolling his eyes and almost groaning. "How can I not? Why, do you think he’s going to try something?"  
  
"I know he is going to try something." Dick had walked up to Tim, and leaned against the chair Tim had spent all night on. "Be careful, alright?"  
  
"I’ve survived to enough attempted murders to not know that I have to be careful."  
  
Tim stretched, making his back pop, and stood up, ready to get changed and go to bed. He was way too tired to discuss Damian. When he turned around, though, he was surprised to find that instead of worried, Dick was actually out glaring at him.  
  
"Tim, I’m serious. You’re going to break his heart, but try not to be too cruel, alright?"  
  
"Break his heart? Don’t worry, I’ll try to survive nicely," Tim huffed. Why was he getting the blame?  
  
"Are you sure you know what am I talking about?"  
  
"…Damian’s oncoming attempt to kill or maim me?"  
  
Dick snorted.  
  
"You are as bad as B when dealing with emotions. Tim, Damian is in love. With you."  
  
Tim’s mind went blank for a moment, because. Damian had been nicer to him, except that Tim hadn’t thought nice but cunning, and now being in love explained everything and nothing.  
  
One thing was clear, though. Tim was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Demon and Summoner AU (rahndom)

Tim took a sharp breath and regarded the creature who stood in front of him inside the pentagram. It had taken the form of a kid younger than Tim himself, with darker skin and a deep frown. It looked relatively harmless, making Tim wonder about why exactly had he chosen that form and not something more menacing.

"Tell me your name, demon."

"If you didn’t know my name you couldn’t have summoned me here, are you stupid or something?" The kid scowled, and oh wow, now Tim knew the reason for his form. That look was so infuriating, it was enough to make Tim want to send him back to where he came from.

"Tell me your name, or I won’t hesistate using stronger means to make you obey." Tim did his best to hide the way his voice shook. The theory made controlling demons seem way easier than it was, and with how nervous he was feeling Tim wasn’t sure of whether or not he’d be able to even remember what he had to do.

Fortunately, the demon seemed to decide it wasn’t a fight worth having.

"My name is Damian, and hurry up with your request, because I have better things to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Socialite/Company Heirs AU (rahndom)

"Drake."

"Wayne." Tim looked over his glass of champagne to find blue eyes throwing daggers at him. Surprisingly, at eye level. "I see you finally managed to grow up some. If it wasn’t for your annoying voice I wouldn’t have recognized you."

"Don’t be ridiculous, it was always clear I would surpass you in height just as I’ve already surpassed you on everything else."

"Please, you’ve barely turned old enough to play with your own money. Happy birthday, by the way. I expected this party to be something better, though."

"You should already know no party can be any good if you’re invited. And you better be thankful it took this long, because now I will make your company sink in less than a year. Enjoy the time you have left."

"Why, thank you, Damian. A whole year, that’s so generous of you. I wonder what I will do when I get kicked out of my penthouse."

Damian looked away, and for a moment it seemed like he would walk away. Instead, he turned back at Tim, with a blush in his cheeks that seemed out of place with his straight jaw and his tuxedo.

"You could always marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magical Girl AU (rahndom)

Damian sat down and patiently waited for Tim to complete his transformation into Red Robin, vigilante warrior determined to defeat the League of Assassins and restore peace in Gotham. It was a shiny, long, and in Damian’s opinion pretty unnecessary process -he was able to change into his battle clothes in half the time and without attracting even a fraction of the attention Tim did- and it left a lot of open spots to attack, if Damian was inclined to do so.

Of course, he wouldn’t, because despite being sent there to conquer -first Gotham, and then the world- he had honor. He wouldn’t attack an enemy that couldn’t defend itself, even if the reason was “floating mid air surrounded by light to change outfits”.

And he didn’t mind seeing Tim’s clothes being magically ripped away, either. Not in the slightest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DamiTim cooking AU (oloane)

“Where’s the cinnamon?” Damian went through the cupboards, uncaring about where Tim’s other precious spices were going.

“What do you even need cinnamon for?” Tim glared down at the newest apprentice cook of the Cave, Gotham’s most famous restaurant. He might have gotten in with a special recommendation of Bruce Wayne himself, but if Tim trusted money more than skills, he wouldn’t have gotten to manager. And he definitely didn’t trust the kid. “You’re not the pâtissier, no matter how hard you try to convince everybody you are. I told you to help with the sauces, remember?”

“It’s for the chicken,” Damian snarled before rushing away holding a bottle and spilling another two. Thirty seconds later a scream came from outside.

With a sigh, Tim determined his break time was over, and walked back to the kitchen. Time to do some damage control.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DamiTim Fairy AU (oloane)

The small creature Tim had taken for a big butterfly at first -big being an understatement, since it was bigger than Tim’s head- glared up at him. It was obvious that the expression intended to be threatening, but between the chubby cheeks and the pocket size it didn’t quite manage.

“Don’t you dare look down at me! I’m Damian, future king of the fae. Tell me your name, mortal.”

“I’m the ‘mortal’ who saved you from that spider, oh great Damian,” Tim replied, dripping sarcasm. “My name is Tim, and you’re welcome.”

The fae (fairy?) stood up and extended his wings. It didn’t increase his size much, but it allowed Tim to appreciate the way the translucent patches of color reflected the light. They were much more beautiful than any butterfly he had ever seen, not that there were many in Gotham. It distracted Tim from the spell being cast around him.

“I’m not ungrateful, Tim the mortal,” Damian called him. Tim suddenly realized the contours of the gardens were blurring away, and turning into something completely different. “You’ll get to visit the fae kingdom with me, now. Don’t make me look bad.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Masquerade? (oloane)

The mask did nothing to hide the older man’s identity. Average height, average build, average everything, but Damian still could pick him out from a crowd with his eyes closed, and a mask wasn’t going to stop him. After all, he had been thinking of Tim day and night for years already. First with jealously, later with admiration, and now with something else.

What he had no way of knowing is how Tim felt about him, and the mask might be the only reason Tim hadn’t rejected him right away the moment Damian approached him for a dance. He didn’t even dare to speak, fearing Tim would recognize his voice and imagine his intentions, reading him like a book with his unnaturally blue eyes the domino did nothing to hide.

Though of course, with a knot of nervousness stuck in his throat, he wouldn’t be able to talk even if he wanted to. Fortunately, Tim didn’t seem to mind. They might yet finish the waltz without exchanging a word and without trouble.

What came after was a different matter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're not useless" (fishfingersandjellybabies)

“I guess you’re not useless after all.”

“Excuse me? I saved your ass back there.”

“Well, I would have managed on my own with a couple more of minutes,” Damian grumbled, fixing his belt and making sure his hair looked like it should in his reflection against Tim’s car. “And I guess you might have saved me, but you also ripped the bottom of my cape in the process.”

“You little…”

Tim sighed and, instead of finishing his sentence, he opened the door to the car. Apparently, he was going to ignore Damian instead of engaging in an argument. Again. Just like he had been ignoring Damian for the last month.

Really, allowing that mob boss to kidnap him hadn’t been worth it, at all.

But Damian wasn’t about to let his effort go to waste.

“If you wanted me to thank you you could have said so, though,”

And with that, he grabbed Tim by the Red Robin insignia, pulled him close and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I just really need to have you here right now" (oloane and winterysomnium)

“Please? Will you come over? I just really need to have you here right now.”

 

Tim looked at his phone and sighed at the angry cat he had as Damian’s contact image. “You don’t need me there. You just want me there so you’ll have someone to shake Vale off onto.”

 

“That would be nice, not going to lie about that. But what if I really need you?”

 

“You only say ‘please’ when you’re lying,” Tim replied, hoping to switch the conversation somehow.

 

“But it works, doesn’t it?”

 

With another, deeper sigh, Tim started gathering his belongings and preparing himself to go. He knew when a conversation was doomed. It’s not like taxes were much more fun than a gala, anyways.

 

“I’ll pay you in sex,” Damian insisted, having obviously misinterpreted the meaning of the sigh.

 

“We have sex daily already, Damian. I’m not twenty anymore.”

 

“You’re 25, there’s not that much of a difference.”

  
“Fine, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Now get out and smile for the cameras, a Wayne heir doesn’t hide in the bathroom.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't trust me" (winterysomnium)

“Don’t trust me on this, but I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to make that sound.”

Damian turned around, looking redder that it seemed possible, and glared at Tim. It should be intimidating, with a head of advantage over Tim and the hair that seemed to be spiking up in anger, but the apron completely ruined it.

“I know perfectly what sound is it supposed to make, thank you very much, Drake,” Damian snapped, turning around to look back at the pot.

“I’m serious, though. How can you mess this up? You obviously inherited Bruce’s cooking skills-”

“For your information, Drake, my mother doesn’t cook either.”

“It’s not nice of you to call me Drake seeing as this is our six months anniversary dinner. Even if you’re only cooking because you don’t want me to cook.”

“I just want to avoid the artichokes,” Damian finally grumbled as a reply.

“They’re healthy.” At Damian’s silence, Tim finally stood up and walked up to him, reaching to hug him from behind. “It takes practice, Dami. Don’t get so grumpy. I’ll eat whatever you make anyways.”

Damian slowly relaxed into the hug, and finally leaned back to turn off the stove.

“I guess we can get takeout.”

“I love you anyways.”

“I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: size kink (rahndom)  
> Written for Kink War 2015!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so out of it I'M SO SORRY I got a new job and I'm trying to organize myself + give a good impression. I've started taking my iPad there so I'm gonna be writing over there, this is just the first attempt (and it was specially nerve wraking). More drabbles and Pantheon AU come next!

He was so small, Damian contemplated as he looked at Tim’s hands, currently in Damian’s hold. Just one of his hands was enough to engulfe both his wrists, leaving the other to do as he pleased.

Of course, he knew Tim was merely enabling him. Anytime he wanted to break free of he hold, he would. Like that one time when he had gotten up just to pick up a phonecall while they were in the midst of it, insisting it was important, and Damian had sulked about it for a week afterwards.

Even so, the thrill was exhilarating. He’d spent his teenage years dreaming of the time he’d finally surpass Drake in height, and he had. Looming over him was a fantastic sensation, and doing so with Tim naked and on his bed was even better.

“Are you going to move, or are you going to stare all night?” Tim’s voice broke the silence, making Damian blink out of his stupor and glance down at Tim.

“Maybe I should. You’re awfully pretty, you know?”

“I can still knee you in the groin if I want to. Come on, Damian-” The unfinished sentence turned into a moan as Damian pinched Tim’s perk nipple with his free hand. Those years of wait had been completely worth it, he reflected, before getting back to making Tim’s brain melt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Damian likes the way Tim smells so he sneaks into his room, steals his shirts and his laundry and does naughty things... up to you whether he is caught or not (rahndom)

  
Laundry day was never something Damian cared about. As anything related to housework, he considered it to be way beneath himself. Merely getting him to put his own clothes into the laundry basket had been a triumph for Alfred.

 

That meant that no one would have ever guessed him to be where he was, hidden inside the laundry room.

 

He never intended to end up there. The first time, he had forgotten his credit card inside a pair of pants. Everyone in the family had plenty of clothes and plenty of use for them, and Damian didn't want his stuff to end in the wrong hands, so he rushed there to find it. Once he was there, though, he found himself soon distracted by a full red robin uniform right there for the taking. He had grabbed it and rushed back to his room, determined to throughly investigate the imposter's equipment and defenses.

 

He wasn't sure what had happened when he came back to his senses, an hour later, after stroking himself to completion with Drake's underwear.

 

It was normal, he thought. He was still a teenager, and the cloth was merely soft and at hand. He felt fairly disgusted, but at least it was a object where it wouldn't be strange to find semen, and that was going to the washer all the same.

 

Then he did it again. And again. Drake went through a lot of underwear, but the excuse that it was just convenient wasn't convincing even Damian himself. He got off thinking on how Tim would wear them later on, washed or not. Hopefully not. He'd feel Damian's come against his ass, squirm at the sensation, maybe even ask Damian for more...

 

Now he had done it again. Couldn't even wait until he got to his bedroom. He should be ashamed.

 

Fortunately, there was still time to rectify, he decided, taking the red robin gloves with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: collar play (ms-splendiferous) and Damian likes the idea of domination, but with a loving twist (roseangel013bf)

  
To be honest, Tim had been worried. They had started doing this- thing, whatever it was, a couple of months ago. Mostly rough fucking, and teasing each other, and stealing each other's food without it being cause for attempting murder. However, it didn't mean they trusted each other.

 

Then one day Damian had brought up the topic, and Tim had accepted almost as a joke, and because if Damian wanted to play chicken he wasn't going to lose now.

 

And maybe, just maybe, because the thought of Damian holding him by his neck made his cock stiffen a bit.

 

However, right now it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he was very satisfied with his decision. Not with Damian as he was, fucking him slow and deep and holding him close, muttering about how Tim was his and his alone. How he should wear a collar all the time, so everyone could see he was taken, know that he had Damian's cock up his ass the night before.

 

At that, Tim came with a strangled cry, much sooner than usual. He was barely aware of how Damian stopped talked and moved to leave soft kisses above the collar.

 

Alright, so maybe they were more than two guys that occasionally fucked. It was funny how it had taken Tim to put on a collar to notice that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: where Damian is still a tad bit smaller than Tim, and like to be under Tim. But Tim think Damian's still to young to do this even thought he's 18 (because Damian grow up later), and Damian finally manage to get what he want...? 8D (being the bottom )o) ) (oloane)

  
"See how this isn't so bad, Drake?"

 

Damian was smirking down at him from his seat, Tim's dick fitting snugly between his cheeks. It was hard to think of a witty reply in such a situation, but Tim liked to think that it took more than that to make him completely lose his mind.

 

Not much more, though.

 

"It wasn't me I was worried about, Damian, you know that."

 

Damian hummed, a mockery of Tim's idea of thoughtfulness, and lifted himself up, adjusting Tim's dick against his own well prepared entrance.

 

"I know the fact that I haven't outgrown you yet is as much of a shock to you as it is to me, Drake, but trust me. You're not that big."

 

"You might yet change your mind about that, you know."

 

"Prove it."

 

"Maybe I will-"

 

Before he could finish that sentence, Damian sunk down on him and every last semblance of rational thought in Tim's mind scattered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: stakeout turns into a romantic post patrol (winterysomnium)

Patrolling together was difficult. They avoided it as much as possible, and usually there was enough work in the city to keep the two of them busy. However, this was an important case, and neither of them had wanted to give up their leads.

They had been tense the whole night, not wanting to show anything the other could take advantage of, but at the end they were both tired and hungry and does Mexican sound good, even Bruce’s cooking sounds good right now.

It turned out than inside a warm car and with a full stomach neither of them were as angry with the other as they had been thirty minutes ago. And Tim wasn’t even angry in the morning when he woke up on that same care, with the first rays of sun entering the car’s windows and Damian’s hair tickling his neck as his breath came in and out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: your favorite AU (it's fake married shhh) (anon)

It was all an act, of course. They needed to join the cruise somehow, all the crew positions were taken, and there was no one else free to spend a full week in the middle of the sea with.

It was an act, but a good one. They had pulled all the stops: fake marriage license, matching rings, and a schedule that left time for romantic candlelight dinners every night, all carefully planed by Oracle. As he stared at the cupid-shaped centerpiece on the table, Damian shivered at the thought of going to such a place on his own volition.

However, Tim’s smile over the table made his heart skip a beat, and even if Damian knew it was as fake as the flowers around them, it everything much more bearable.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep (rahndom)

"You're such a moron," Damian muttered.

It almost startled Tim. Certainly would have, had he woken up to it any other day. It sounded dangerously close to his bedside. However, he was much too sedated to show any reaction. Perhaps his eyes moved slightly behind his eyelids, but in the dim lightning of the hospital it was hard to tell.

Damian was apparently satisfied by this lack of reaction. After a minute, during which only the soft beeping from the heart rate monitor could be heard, he spoke again.

"What were you thinking, running off after that shipment without telling anyone? Look at what happened. Fifty meters closer, and we'd still be picking pieces of your body from the sea with a stupid net."

It was new, hearing Damian speak like that. Angry enough to make Tim feel like he was getting a lecture, but soft enough that it wouldn't wake him up. Or wouldn't have, had he been asleep.

He let Damian continue. Perhaps it was the sedatives, perhaps curiosity, perhaps he just didn't want to be alone, even if his only company wanted to share graphic descriptions of his possible demise.

"Did you really think it didn't matter? That we'd go on without you? You, of all the people, should know better than that. It'd break this family." There was a sharp intake of breath. "It would break me."

The words were said low, more gently than previous ones, but despite Damian's slight accent the pronunciation was clear enough for their meaning to be unmistakable. Or clear enough to make Tim question whether or not the sedatives had hallucinations as a side effect.

The hand lying over his sheets, hooked on the IV line, was clasped in a warmer one.

It felt real enough.

Damian seemed to be planning to stay. Tim realized he wanted him to. The night would probably be a sleepless one, but he had a lot to think about.

Perhaps he'd squeeze Damian's hand back in the morning.


End file.
